Ryou's Biggest Mistake
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou killed Ichigo's parents, and she escapes to the Cyniclons' ship before he can kill her. KxI.


**Ryou's Biggest Mistake**

Kisshu put a hand on his stomach. It had started feeling weird about two hours after dinner, but he didn't really know why. _I didn't think anything had gone bad; and I don't think Pai did anything, but maybe I'd better ask, _he thought. Telepathically, he called, _Pai?_

_I KNOW I did something wrong again, and before you ask, Taruto ate like five servings, so I need energy to heal him. I'll heal you when I get better, _Pai said gloomily. _I'm not feeling great either._

_You're SO doomed, _Kisshu commented, and cut the connection. Suddenly he heard teleportation, and looked over to see Ichigo appear with something that looked like a projector. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Blondie tried to kill me…." Ichigo said.

"And I assume you're here because it's safer?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, but you don't look too good," Ichigo said. "Are you getting sick?"

"Pai put something in tonight's dinner that apparently wasn't actually edible," Kisshu said bitterly. His stomach hurt now, and he clutched it.

"I think you should go to the bathroom; you're turning green," Ichigo said. "Is it close by?"

"The back of my room," Kisshu said. His stomach felt worse now, and he walked to the bathroom, knowing that running wouldn't help his stomach much.

By the time he reached the door, his stomach was doing backflips, and he sat down in front of the toilet. His stomach really hurt as he felt stuff coming up. He opened his mouth, bending over the toilet, and threw up everything he had eaten that night. His stomach started hurting worse as he threw up, and he clutched it.

When stuff stopped coming up, Kisshu got up and washed his mouth out, then went back to his room. To his surprise, he found Ichigo sitting on the sofa, staring at a photo in a frame. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and Kisshu went over. "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Blondie killed them….." Ichigo said sadly. "He says it was you, but I know it was him."

Kisshu took the picture from her, and saw that it was of her parents and her. "He killed your parents?" Kisshu asked in horror. "Why?"

"He thought if he did that and brainwashed me, I would fall in love with him, and forget that I quit," Ichigo said. "But the machine he used on me didn't work. He locked me up, but Lettuce found me and let me out. I told her not to tell anyone; my school friends would try to kill Ryou, and I'm worried he'd kill them too. Then I went home, packed a few things into my backpack, and used that portal machine I stole to get here."

"I'm sorry," Kisshu said. "You can stay here, k?"

"K…." Ichigo said. "Is your stomach any better?"

"Not so much, and it really hurts," Kisshu said gloomily.

"Do you have stomach medicine?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but the medical ward is next to the kitchen, which is at the far end of the ship," Kisshu said. "I don't think I should teleport with an upset stomach, and I don't want to throw up on the way."

"Well, you could either bring a bucket with you, or I could go find it if you tell me what I'm looking for," Ichigo said. "Or you could ask Pai."

"I'll ask Pai, he won't be happy if he finds you in the medical ward," Kisshu said. He concentrated, then said, "He's ignoring me."

"Well, if he ate what you did, he's probably sick too," Ichigo said. "Do you want to go together, and bring a bucket in case you get sick?"

"I guess," Kisshu said. "My stomach's practically dancing."

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom before getting stomach medicine," Ichigo said.

Kisshu got up, and immediately started feeling dizzy. "Do you need help?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so, sorry," Kisshu said.

"It's fine," Ichigo said. She steadied him, and helped him walk to the bathroom.

By the time they got there, Kisshu was almost too dizzy to see straight, and his stomach was practically bubbling. He clapped a hand over his mouth as they went through the door, and Ichigo said, "Just a little bit further, k?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo helped him sit on the floor in front of the toilet. "I feel really sick," Kisshu said.

"Just try to get it in the toilet, k?" Ichigo said. She knelt next to him as he felt stuff coming up again, and gently put a hand on his back. Kisshu started to feel sicker, and threw up into the toilet again. Ichigo gently rubbed his back as he got everything out.

By the time he stopped, he felt awful, and he was still really dizzy. "Kisshu, can you still get up?" Ichigo asked him.

"I'm not sure; I'm really dizzy," Kisshu said. "I think I should bring a bucket if I'm going back to bed, though."

"That's a good idea," Ichigo said. "Where do you keep them?"

"There's one under the sink," Kisshu said.

Ichigo went and got it, and said, "I'll take this back and then come help you; if you feel sick again, try to get it in the toilet."

"K," Kisshu said. He watched Ichigo walk out, and a minute later, she came back. She helped him to his feet, and steadied him, helping him walk back to his bed. When they reached the bed, Ichigo helped him sit down, and said, "Get some rest, k?"

"Where are you sleeping?" Kisshu asked as he climbed under the covers.

"I'll sleep on the sofa, at least till you're better," Ichigo said.

"K…." Kisshu said sleepily. "There are some more blankets in my closet."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Can I go to sleep, or do you need me to stay up?"

"You can go to sleep," Kisshu said. "I'm going to do the same."

Ichigo smoothed his hair back gently and went to find a blanket. She found one as Kisshu fell asleep, and went to curl up on the sofa.

They were both woken up the next morning by banging on the door, and Kisshu called, "Come in!"

Pai came in, and said, "Kisshu, are you any better?"

"Not really," Kisshu said. "My stomach doesn't feel good."

"I'll heal that, and then you can explain what Mew Ichigo is doing here," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, and started healing him. Five minutes later, he asked, "How's that?"

"I'm not hungry, but I feel a lot better, thanks," Kisshu said.

"Good," Pai said. "Now why is Mew Ichigo here?"

"Blondie killed her parents and tried to kill her," Kisshu said. "And apparently he's blaming their deaths on me."

"That's not good," Pai said.

Kisshu got out of bed and went over to Ichigo, sitting down next to her. "Koneko-chan?" he asked softly.

"I don't WANT to wake up…." Ichigo said gloomily.

"I know it's not easy losing people you love," Kisshu said. "I lost both my parents in a rockslide, but you just have to keep going, k?"

"You're one to talk," Pai said dryly. "You're the one who spent six months in his room refusing to eat."

Kisshu ignored him and said, "Koneko-chan, I learned the hard way that not getting up and doing things when you lose people just makes it worse."

"I actually had two reasons for not getting up…." Ichigo said. "But you're helping with one of them."

"What's the other?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm half-cat, and cats don't like being woken up early," Ichigo said.

"In other words, you're still tired?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"I hear noises in the main room," Pai commented.

"Tell whoever's out there to go away," Ichigo said. "Or at least to not come in here."

Taruto teleported in, and said, "The Mews and Blondie are here!"

Ichigo sighed and sat up. "Koneko-chan, if you turn into a cat and stay here, you can go back to sleep," Kisshu said.

"No, I might as well go tell the others Blondie's a murderer," Ichigo said. She got up, and Kisshu took her hand, then teleported to the main room, followed by Pai and Taruto.

The Mews and Ryou were waiting, and Ryou said, "Let Ichigo go!"

"We aren't holding her here," Pai said. "She came here on her own."

"Ichigo, why did you do that?" Zakuro asked.

"Because Ryou murdered my parents, and tried to kill me when his attempt to brainwash me failed," Ichigo said. "I assume he told you that Kisshu killed my parents and was holding me hostage?"

"Pretty much," Mint said. "Ryou, why the HELL would you kill Ichigo's parents simply because she doesn't love you?"

"Her dad knows she hates me, and I figured if I left them both alive, someone would find out it was me who got rid of her overprotective father," Ryou said. "They were in the way."

"You're evil," Zakuro said flatly. "I can't believe you'd do that, Ryou. Ichigo, do you want to kill him, or should I contact Moe and Miwa and tell them they can kill him slowly and painfully?"

"I don't mean to take Moe and Miwa's fun away, but I think I'd rather kill him slowly and painfully," Ichigo said. "I'd suggest taking Pudding somewhere else."

"Okay," Zakuro said. She turned to the other girls and said, "Let's go, we can tell Keiichiro what Ryou did."

Mint opened up a portal, and the Mews left. Ryou tried to go after them, but Kisshu froze him. "Kish, can I borrow your swords?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. He summoned his Dragon Swords, and handed them to Ichigo. She kissed his cheek as she took them, and stalked over to Ryou, then stabbed him in the back. He cried out, and Ichigo kept stabbing him, ignoring his screams for mercy. Finally it got annoying, and Ichigo snarled, "Zip it, Blondie. Frankly, you deserve to be disemboweled with red-hot tongs, but since I don't have any, I'll settle for putting you through as much pain as possible. You ruined my entire life, you killed my parents, you tried to pin your evil on Kisshu, and you STILL have the gall to say I should love you. I never loved you from the start, and now, after all you've done, you've earned not only a place in Hell, but my eternal hatred. And for the record, you're the only person I ever hated enough to want dead."

With that, she stabbed Ryou through the heart, and ripped Kisshu's swords out as Ryou fell over, dead. Then Ichigo turned to Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, and said, "I'm done."

"What are we doing about the body?" Taruto asked.

"I'll incinerate it," Kisshu said. Ichigo handed him his swords, and he formed an energy ball, then incinerated Ryou's body. When he was done, he let his swords disappear, and asked Ichigo, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, actually," Ichigo said. "I've just been really frustrated and angry at Blondie, and stabbing him to death did help. Now he can't hurt anyone else."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I guess we'll be living together now, right?"

"Do you mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Kisshu said. "This is great!"

Ichigo smiled happily, and kissed him.

**Ryou deserved to die…. Review please!**


End file.
